1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices for pneumatic tools and, more particularly, to the secure display of pneumatic tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pneumatic tools are generally used by professional mechanics and tradesmen. The users of these tools find that the weight, balance, and "feel" of the tools are very important. When purchasing pneumatic tools, it is preferable that the purchaser be able to test the tool for this "feel". Due to the value of these pneumatic tools, the samples are generally kept locked in display cases so that store employees may supervise the testing of the tools. This, of course, requires the constant presence of sales personnel at the point of display.
To reduce pilferage and to allow customers to test the tools without requiring the supervision of a sales person, an unobtrusive security device is required. To date, there are no known pneumatic tool security devices which allow customers to test the "feel" of the tool while, at the same time, keeping the tool secure, in a vertical and very visable position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,361 describes one prior pneumatic rack for holding pneumatic tools which have male air coupler nipples. The tool rack has a plurality of studs capped by female couplers for receiving the male air coupler nipples of the pneumatic tools. The pneumatic tools are not secured to the tool rack of the prior art, but are merely removably mounted there. Once the tools are lifted away from the rack coupler, it can be transported anywhere. While this patent illustrates a useful way to display tools, it does not solve the security and pilferage problems noted above.
Security devices for deterring pilferage of displayed articles, other than pneumatic tools are known. In some devices, a cable is attached to the article and to an immovable support. These devices may include spring-loaded rotatable reels and guide means for retracting the cable toward the support when the article is replaced on the support. It is also known to provide an anchor cable securing an article such as a gun to a display mechanism while permitting inspection, testing and movement of the article. To secure rings to a jewelry display to prevent pilferage, yet to allow customers to try on the rings, it is known to connect a line to the ring such as that when the ring is removed from the jewelry display, the line is fed out through a slot for a predetermined distance. The line is coupled to a reel such that when the ring is replaced in the slot of the display case, the line is taken up.
None of the known prior art suggests how a pneumatic tool can be effectively secured while yet displaying the tool on a quick-connect coupler.
It is thus one objective of the present invention to provide for the securing of pneumatic tools to a display in orderly fashion so the tools cannot be removed from the area, yet while also allowing dismounting and manipulation of the tool by a prospective purchase at the point of display.